wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tales of the Blue Rogues
The Tales of the Ninja is the Eighty-Eighth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in December 15, 2016. Synopsis Paul Gekko Junior and the Blue Rogues goes to Peak Island. Eggman's Army captured them when they triggered the trapped until Enrique Teodora sets them free. Plot The Episode begins at the stormy night in Valuatropolis. After the Yellow Crystal was recovered, Paul Gekko Junior sees the gate sealed and Ramirez, the 6th Admiral of the Armada and somehow close to Fina because of her knowledge about him, ambushes the Little Jack. They manage to escape, but Rhaknam is found and Drachma is bound to catch him. Then, Ramirez's flagship attacks the Little Jack, and sets it on fire. Vyse, Aika, and Fina manage to escape on lifeboats, but are blasted off course. Drachma, however, remained on the ship, now attached to Rhaknam via the Harpoon Cannon. Vyse lands on a deserted isle, while Aika and Fina are rescued by an Air Pirate named Clara and dropped off in Nasrad, the capital of Nasr. Both parties find halves of a map leading to Daccat's Isle, where it is rumored that all treasures of the legendary Air Pirate, Daccat, lie. Vyse, now accompanied by another rogue named Gilder, head to Daccat's Isle, while Aika and Fina go there also, but they land on different sides of it. After the two groups find each other and escape the island, they head back to Nasrad to find it destroyed by the Armada. Then, they are captured yet again by Ramirez into the Death Egg. Luckily, The Dens Federation came with the Super Egg Carrier distracting Admiral Vigoro to let Paul Gekko Junior and the Blue Rogues get to the harbor, but luckily Prince Enrique, troubled by his mother's corruption, hands over his flagship, the Delphinus, to the party. Then they blast a hole in the Death Egg itself with the all-powerful Moon Stone Cannon. They then head back to the deserted isle, which is actually named Crescent Isle. They then meet a few men who promise to both construct a base there and create improvements to the Delphinus, which allow it to pass through stone reefs and sky rifts. They then set out to the lands of the Blue Moon, but is impassable because of a large sky rift called the Dark Rift. Paul Gekko Junior and Enrique discovers Raimei in the form of the Burning Bush who sees her people suffering in the Arcadian Kingdom which is in fact the Shippuden tribe locally known as the Hebrews. Raimei tells the Blue Rogues to go back to Valuatropolis and guide the Hebrew slaves to freedom. God bestows Paul Gekko Junior' shepherding gun with his power and promises that he will tell Vyse what to say. The Blue Rogues and the Dens Federation goes with Fina and Paul Gekko Junior to Valuatropolis inside the Death Egg, where Paul Gekko Junior requests the Hebrews' release and changes his staff into a cobra size eight headed snake, and the summons the to demonstrate his alliance with Raimei. Enrique Teodora sends her magicians to boastfully recreate this transformation, only to have their snakes eaten by Paul Gekko Junior's snake. Rather than persuaded, Empress Teodora doubles the Hebrews' workload. Paul Gekko Junior and his group thereafter live with the GEATHJERK Cluster's tribe, who convinces Paul Gekko Junior's clan to trust them. Later, Paul Gekko Junior inflicts nine of the Plagues of Valua, but Empress Teodora to relent despite each plague being worse than the one before. Against Paul's warning (foreshadowing the final plague), Empress Teodora makes it clear that he will never release the Hebrew slaves. Disheartened by Teodora's words, the Dens Federation and the Blue Rogues prepares the Hebrews for the tenth and final plague, instructing them to sacrifice a lamb and mark the doorposts with the lamb's blood. That night, the final plague kills all the Admirals in the Valua Navy and Empress accept for Ramirez and Glacian and Belleza. The next day, a grief-stricken Enrique Teodora was so sorry for his mother who finally gives Paul Gekko Junior permission to free the Hebrews. Paul Gekko Junior breaks down crying from the guilt of hurting Enrique Teodora, and from hearing the cries of numerous families across the city. The following morning, The Dens Federation found a hole in it and pass through it into Yafutoma, which resembles a mix of Japanese and Chinese culture. The party then ventures into the great mountain and recover the Blue Crystal, but are betrayed by the king's brother. They then escape to Tenkou Island and recover both the Delphinus and the Blue Crystal, and also defeat the Blue Gigas. They also get a scroll, which when built by Braham, will allow the Delphinus to fly much higher and lower. Also, they discover that the world is round by flying east of Yafutoma and ending up into I'xa Taka. They then take a tour of their newly constructed base and then go to the Lands of Ice, in the far south. They then, after navigating the lost city of Glacia, they discover that Rhaknam is the Purple Gigas, and find Drachma and the Little Jack there too. Rhaknam then dies, but gives off the Purple Crystal too. Characters *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Obito Uchiha *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Paul de Sand *Kiba Uzumaki *Mylene *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yuki Seika *Naruto Uzumaki *Tsunade *Zygotos *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Belleza *Alfonso *Galcian *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor Battles Dens Federation vs. Valua Navy Part 2 Participants *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Obito Uchiha *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Paul de Sand *Kiba Uzumaki *Mylene *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yuki Seika *Naruto Uzumaki *Tsunade *Zygotos *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Belleza *Alfonso *Galcian *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor Locations *Kingdom of Arcadia **World of Skies of Arcadia ***Pirate's Isle ***Crescent Isle ***Valuatropolis ****Death Egg ***Other Unnamed Islands Winners *Dens Federation (with the aid of the GEATHJERK Alliance) Trivia *The Battle Song for this Episode is The Plague from the Prince of Egypt. *This is Episode is where Paul Gekko Junior speaks to the burning bush which is Raimei speaking to him is similar to God speaks to Moses of freeing Israelites in egypt. *This Episode is based on Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon